LA DICHOSA PRUEBITA DEL AMOR
by aniyasha
Summary: Los grandes Clanes para dejar casar a Kushina, Micoko y Hana tenian que realizar la dichosa "pruebita del amor", pero alguien les dio un significado pervertido. ellas prefieren organizar su primera vez, antes que otros se entrometan."el blanco es paraiso"


**NI HAO!.- yo aquí reportándome con ustedes, sé que estoy algo atrasadita con algunas actualizaciones y ya estoy en eso, mañana las clases de Ero-sannin pero no pude evitar hacer antes el reto del fórum, la historia se dio de repente, mi perversamente no pudo evitarlo. Así que aquí va, con todo mi cariño para ustedes espero que les guste.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS, YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T**_

_**PAREJA: MINATO Y KUSHINA**_

_**ARRIBA MIS SUEGROS**_

_**COMUNIDAD IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**_

_**FORUM: NARANJA…¡Y MAS!**_

_**RETO: TABLA DE COLORES**_

_**COLOR ELEGIDO: BLANCO**_

_**OBJETO ELEGIDO: ROPA.**_

Aclaraciones: aquí en México esta frase "la pruebita del amor" se refiere a , cuando el novio le pide a su novia que le demuestre su amor "teniendo sexo".

Advertencia: una historia estilo Aniyasha Uzumaki Saotome, este es mi nombre completo XD, creo que nadie lo conocía.

"_**LA PRUEBITA DEL AMOR"**_

–¿Que estás diciendo?.- – grito exaltada una pelirroja, cayéndose de la banca donde estaba sentada.

– Kushina, no lo tomes tan apecho, es algo muy normal.- – Mikoto agarraba a Kushina de la mano para que volviera a tomar asiento.

– Hasta a mí, me pidieron que realizara esa prueba antes del matrimonio.- –comento Hana con las mejillas sonrojadas, por el tema que trataban.

-–¿Qué yo le de la prueba de mi amor a mina-chan?.- – grito de nuevo la pelirroja, ya mando la atención de las personas que pasaban por el parque.- – no quiero. –- dijo rotundamente.

–Pues yo creo que es mejor organizarlo nosotras, a que nuestros clanes lo hagan primero.- –sentencio Mikoto con una mirada determinante.

Hana asintió con la cabeza, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener relaciones antes del matrimonio. Pero era preferible que ella organizara su primera vez antes de que los del clan Hyuuga lo hicieran.

– deben de estar en un error.- – repitió nuevamente Kushina quien no asimilaba lo que sus amigas le habían dicho.

Pero Hana hablo firmemente.,

– yo escuche cuando el líder del clan Uchiha, Hyuuga y el tercero hablaban de la dichosa prueba de amor.- – sus ojos a perlados miraban fijamente a los de sus amigas. –- ellos dijeron que era necesario, estrictamente necesario, si queríamos casarnos con ellos.

–yo amo a Fugaku, y are cualquier cosa por estar con él.- – dijo determinante Mikoto.- – ¿y ustedes?

-–amo a Hiashi y también haré lo que sea.

Kushina miro a sus mejores amigas con algo de repulsión, esos agrios eran demasiado "limones" para sus amigas, aun no comprendía como ellas estaban cautivadas por la amargura de esos dos. A ella le daba "asco", como amigos pasaba, pero eso, a realizar actos pervertidos con ellos, preferiría no volver a comer ramen en toda su vida.

Olvidándose de sus pensamientos sarcásticos hacia esas dos preferidas, victimas para apalear, cuestiono una vez más a Mikoto.

-–¿y yo por qué ttebane?

Las dos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza, ¿por que kushina no era más sencilla de ser?, siempre tenía que cuestionarlo todo.

– ¿Por qué?, tu eres la novia del Cuarto Hokage, ¡por eso!, perteneces a la elite y todos los importantes realizan esta prueba.- – respondió la Uchiha.- – ¿es que no amas lo suficiente a Minato como para hacerlo?

Los ojos violetas miraron furiosa a su amiga.

No es necesario hacer "eso" para demostrar mi amor a Minato, cada día que pasa trato de hacerle entender lo mucho que lo amo.- – se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. –- y creo que él no tiene queja alguna.

–-Pero kushina.- – dijo Hana haciendo entrar en razón a la pelirroja . –- si no lo haces, es muy posible que no lo dejen casar contigo tan fácilmente, ¿eso quieres?

La pelirroja suspiro, ¡genial! Ella amaba a minato y si era necesario realizar la famosa "pruebita del amor ", ¡pues lo aria!

–-Muy bien , lo aremos, pero imagino que por separado, ¿verdad?.

–-claro tonta. –- Mikoto se levanto de la banca.- – yo he traído todos mis ahorros, para comprarme algo genial, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, para que esto quede muy bien, y pasemos tal prueba con 10.

–-yo también traje dinero, ¿a dónde vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos?.

–-yo no traje dinero.- dijo la pelirroja hundiéndose mas en la banca donde se encontraba sentada.

–-no te preocupes yo te presto, ahora vamos, porque a un día de aquí, está el mejor lugar para comprar todo lo que necesitamos.- – grito una emocionada Mikoto, quien arrastro por todas las calles de Konoha a una pelirroja, acompañada por una apenada Hana.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Un día después, llegaron a un pequeño poblado.**_

–-¿estás segura que es aquí? –- pregunto Hana, cohibida por entrar a un burdel.

–-si es aquí.- – afirmo Mikoto , no tan segura de pisar el lugar.

–-esto es el colmo ttebane. –- Grito kushina entrando al lugar y arrastrando a sus dos amigas.- – no me encandilaron para después dejarme a medias, terminemos con esto.

En la recepción del pequeño burdel una joven mujer sencilla, de ojos dorados, muy buen cuerpo y vestida provocativamente las atendió.

–-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Perversión, en que puedo servirlas.

Kushina espero impaciente a que tanto como Hana y Mikoto respondieran la pregunta, pero al parecer sus supuestas amigas "valientes" se quedaron en estado de shock, impaciente, y queriendo ya acabar con esto, se acerco al mostrador.

–-nosotras hemos venido aquí para comprar cosas que nos ayuden a realizar nuestra misión.

Los ojos dorados miraron con una sonrisa perversa a la joven Uzumaki, pero ella le regreso una mirada decidida.

–-y dime linda, ¿Qué misión es esa?

Ahora las mejillas de la pelirroja se tornaron de su propio color de cabello, respiro profundo, acordándose que todo era por mina-chan, al cual extrañaba a mucho.

–Tenemos que darles a nuestros novios la famosa "prueba del amor".

El brillo de la mirada dorada era de oro puro, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ellas querían les indico seguirla, atrás del mostrador.

–Haberlo dicho antes, pasen por aquí tengo todo lo que ustedes puedan necesitar, depende claro de lo que deseen.

–-la cuestión es que somos primerizas y no tenemos idea de que necesitamos.- – comento la pelirroja , entrando a un lugar que se parecía una tienda departamental, sus ojos violetas vieron todo tipo de cosas, ropa, zapatos, lencería, corsé, y muchos objetos raros y extraños que nunca imagino que existiera, aun llevaba a sus dos amigas petrificadas jalando.

–-ve todo lo que deseas y dime que te gusta o que crees que a él le guste, me has caído bien yo te ayudare a ti, y a tus amigas cuando salgan de la impresión.

La pelirroja dejo arrastrar a sus amigas y empezó a curiosear, habían tantas cosas,¡ por kami!, este lugar tenía el sello de Ero-sannin en todas partes.

Algo llamo la atención de ella, de todos los trajes que ahí existía, un baby doll, que era todo de encaje, parecía un vestido extremadamente pequeño, le encanto, era de forma v el cuello, podía servir como corsé, y la faldita tan diminutiva dejaba ver la tanga. Ella quedo encantada, _a Mina-chan le gustaría, eso era seguro._

–-Tienes un excelente gusto, este traje es muy poco común aquí, estoy segura que lo dejaras sin palabras, anda pruébatelo, aquí tienes los ligeros, medias, zapatos.- – perversión acompaño a nuestra pelirroja para que se probara, el baby doll blanco y le quedo justo.

Kushina no creía lo que veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba adentro del probador, nunca se sentía mujer, era demasiado brusca, no tenía ni una pisca de feminidad, pero la que estaba en el reflejo era ella, toco con su mano la imagen, ¡por kami!, parecía una hechicera, el largo cabello rojo , contrastaba con el hermoso baby doll, e irradiaba una sensualidad desconocida hasta el momento que tenia, a sus 22 años de edad se daba cuenta que se podía llamar "bonita".

–-Estas preciosas.- – la pelirroja brinco por la aterciopelada voz de perversión.- – te lo dije, te queda muy bien, estoy segura que quedara fascinado.

–-Bueno, me preguntaba si tienes algo mas para que todo sea perfecto, alguna poción, afrodisiaco, o algo, haré lo que sea.- – sentencio kushina.

Perversión puso su mano en su barbilla, como tratando de acordarse de algo que le sirviera a la chica de blanco y cabello de fuego.

–-si existe algo que hace que el momento sea mágico.

–-No tengo mucho dinero.- – ¡diablos! Se lamentaba Kushina por no ser ahorrativa.- –pero si quieres puedo luego ayudarte aquí, con el negocio.

–-Querida mía, lo que necesitas no se puede comprar.- – se puso detrás de ella y la miraba en el espejo, las dos se veían ahí.- –"amor", ese es el ingrediente secreto, para tener el mejor encuentro intimo. ¿Lo amas?

–-más que a nada en este mundo ttebane, mina-chan en mi sol.

La sonrisa de la mujer de mirada dorada era resplandeciente.

–-entonces todo saldrá bien, deja que tu instinto te guie, la primera vez es un poco incomodo, pero cuando suceda relaja tu cuerpo, y bésalo, eso te ayudara a olvidarte de todo. Si el te ama como tú a él, todo será perfecto.

–-sabe el blanco me recordó a mina-chan, él es así, puro, limpio, tan sinceró, brillante, no puede ocultar nada. Simple y a la vez elegante.

–-entonces deja que todo tome su causa, crea el escenario, con el cual te sientas en confianza y alcanza el paraíso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Un día después.**_

Minato Kamikaze entraba a su departamento cansado, casi muerto, ser Hokage no era nada fácil, existían demasiadas responsabilidades y lo peor es que se encontraba desmotivado, porque su novia no regresaba a un, de donde haya ido.

Suspiro cansado y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Sus sentidos nublados estaban.

Porque no percato nada de lo que ocurría. Abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que aria era tumbarse en su cama y dormir, sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa, ¿para qué?.

Pero algo le hiso abrir sus ojos, la mirada azul estaba centrada en la irreal imagen que veía.

En su cama, una diosa estaba recostada, tembloroso se acerco a su lecho, al parecer ella se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, porque no sintió cuando el se acerco, tan silenciosamente para no espantarla.

¡Por kami!, si esto era un sueño déjame, ser el bello durmiente para siempre.

El cabello rojo, se desparramaba por toda la sábana blanca, el mini vestido que traía, lo hiso tragar duro, y cuando ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron todo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kushina respiro profundó, abrió los ojos y su mirada violeta se encontró con la azul.

Bien ella ya lo había decidido y actuaria perversamente.

Minato se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella. Esta se levanto de forma sensual de la cama donde estaba recostada, permitió que la mirada azul la devorara, nunca había sentido el poder de la sensualidad, y era satisfactorio ver como el rayo amarillo se veía perdido.

Termino de llegar a donde estaba el.

–-hola, Mina-chan, déjame ayudarte a quitarte esto.- – con las zapatillas blancas que traía alcanzaba perfectamente la altura del rubio, había pasado todo un día de tormentos, aprendiendo a caminar con ellas, claro no lo había logrado, pero al menos caminaba , eso ya era algo.–- la capa de Hokage te queda muy bien.- –retiro el listón y la capa blanca con llamas rojas cayó al suelo.- – creo que el chaleco, también esta de mas.- – retiro el chaleco , dejándolo simplemente con la camisa de licra blanca.

Él alzo la cara de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–-estoy soñando, ¿verdad?.- – dijo incrédulamente apreciando al gran amor de su vida.- – es uno de esos sueños de donde no quieres despertar.

La sonrisa amplia, después de un puchero invitador de los labios de cereza de kushina , lo dejo aun mas pasmado de lo que estaba.

Él nunca se había enterado de que tuviera alguna enfermedad del corazón, pero mañana en la mañana iría con Tsunade para que lo revisara, por que de seguro no era normal sentir el corazón a punto de estallar en tu cuerpo.

–-no sabía que soñaras este tipo de cosas minato.- – decía mientras retiraba la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto el pecho escultural del rubio. –- te hace mal juntarte con Ero-sannin.

Minato no dijo nada, aun que hubiera querido decir algo, no encontraba su voz, porque su cuerpo sentía las caricias de las manos de kushina tocándolo.

–-eres muy fuerte, y hermoso.- – deposito un beso más a su dorso, después pego su nariz en él, y aspiro el inconfundible olor de bosque de minato.

El detuvo las caricias y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, el encaje blanco, le provoca cierto cosquilleo, alzó su rostro y la beso apasionadamente.

Y ella simplemente de dejo llevar, lo siguiente que supieron era que la ropa blanca de ella y la ropa de él quedo esparcida por algún lugar, iluminado por una vela de incienso de color blanco.

Tímidas caricias por parte de ella y desenfrenadas caricias por parte de él, hicieron que el momento de consumar la relación, no pasara más que de un ligero ardor para ella.

-yo no quería herirte.- voz era afligida, pero no pudo soltar un gemido cuando sintió como estaban conectados.

Kushina recordó lo que le habían dicho, y realizo el consejo. Relajo su cuerpo y después lo atrajo a ella y lo beso. El viejo ritual fue danzado en perfecta sincronía, y ambos llegaron al paraíso.

Si en estos momentos les preguntaran el color del paraíso dirían que es blanco.

Blanco.- por que para ella representa perfectamente a Minato.

Blanco.- para él, porque nunca olvidaría el tesoro que ella le entrego, su pureza, su primera vez, y para siempre quedaría grabada la imagen de kushina con ese trajecito, que él compraría muchos más y todos blancos, para estrenarlos a todo momento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, en el despacho del Cuarto Hokage se encontraban reunidos, Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi, Mikoto, Hana, Kushina y el tercer Hokage.

-–esto es la prueba de amor que tendrán que realizar, es un mero requisito que piden los clanes para poderse casar cuanto antes.- – dicho esto entrego un pergamino a las tres parejas.- – es necesario que partan rápido para traer lo que piden ahí.

Kushina y las demás se miraron con horror, con temblorosas manos abrieron el pergamino.

La "pruebita del amor" era ir hasta el valle de la muerte por una orquídea blanca. Que según traía fertilidad y abundancia.

Los hombres no entendían, el porqué del comportamiento de las mujeres, pero al menos tres de ahí no dirían nada del grito de horror que escucharon por parte de ellas, ellos estaban muy felices con ellas por lo que a noche ocurrió la blancura de ellas, así que tenían carta blanca para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Ero-sannin entro a lo oficina curioso por el grito, pero se arrepintió en el momento en el que las miradas de ellas cayeron en él.

Te matare ttebane.- – grito furiosa kushina, quien junto con sus amigas emprendieron la casería del viejo pervertido.

Las tres se dedicaron a perseguirlo, cuando por fin le dieron alcance, después de casi matarlo.

yo no hice nada, Ustedes me preguntaron que era para mí la "pruebita del amor" y yo simplemente les respondí según mi criterio, y por la satisfacción que tenían sus novios vieron que pasaron muy bien la prueba.- fueron sus últimas palabras después de caer inconsciente por otro golpe proporcionado por las chicas.

Eso nos pasa por preguntarle a él.- – pateando a un al viejo pervertido la Uchiha estaba realmente molesta.- – mira todo lo que hicimos por su culpa.

Matarlo no solucionara nada. –- replico Hana, dándole una cachetada.- – tenemos que hacerle algo.

Ambas volearon a ver a kushina, si alguien sabia de castigos era ella.

–Lo dejaremos en la cárcel de mujeres, ahí se han pasado toda una eternidad sin hombres y si a él le gusta mucho "la pruebita del amor",.- – dijo encogiéndose del hombro.- – dejaremos que ellas se lo prueben.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Ero-sannin se recupero deseó no hacerlo, estaba amarrado en una cama que solo tenía un colchón blanco, y muchas mujeres esperaban su turno para pasar un rato con él.

Ellas vestían de blanco. Pero no parecían ángeles sino demonios vengadores.

El grito desgarrador de piedad de Ero-sannin se escucho por toda la aldea.

**Hasta aquí**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios ya saben iluminan mi vida.**

**Sayo nos leemos**


End file.
